Jason Voorhees
About Jason Voorhees Jason is a popular character from the cult-classic horror film franchise ''Friday the 13th''.'' Appearance Jason sports his usual, rugged attire that is consecutive within the ''Friday the 13th films. Jason's appearance includes his iconic hockey mask, torn-up jacket and the machete that he wields as a weapon. Biography *'Mortal Kombat X:' Death and revenge make up the very core of Jason Voorhees' being. He died as a young boy. His mother killed out of grief and rage. When she was murdered, Jason returned and avenged her. Many times since, the living have tried to send him back to the realm of the dead. He's been stabbed, drowned, electrocuted, hurled into space. But Jason cannot be killed. Cannot be stopped. Combat characteristics Powers and abilities Jason is an undead, ruthless killing machine and possesses immense strength. His undead nature renders him completely implacable and nearly unstoppable. Even more so, his brute strength allows him to toss his opponents like ragdolls and deliver powerful blows with his fists and machete. Jason also possesses a teleport, in which he is seen vanishing into lake mist and reappearing behind his opponent. Jason is almost impossible to kill, as he can be revived after a certain amount of time. Signature Moves * Killing Machine: Jason gains a temporary armor buff at the expense of his ability to jump, dash or run. When the buff wears off, Jason falls momentarily asleep, rendering him vulnerable. (MKX) * Temple Punch: Jason charges towards his opponent and punches them to the ground. (MKX) ** The enhanced version has Jason lift the oppenent while him/her is still on the ground for a second punch, which knocks them away. * Choke: Jason snatches the opponent by the throat and viciously throttles them before flinging them across the arena. (MKX) ** The enhanced version has Jason snap the opponent's neck during the throttle. * Back Breaker: Jason grabs the opponent and breaks their back over his knee before tossing them to the ground. (MKX) ** The enhanced version has Jason slam the opponent over his knee a second time before tossing them away. * Tight Squeeze: Jason pulls his opponent into a crushing bear hug before throwing them across the arena. **The enchanced version has Jason snap the opponent's neck for more damage. * Corpse Grab: 'Jason snatches an airborne opponent and slams them into the floor. ''(MKX) ** The enhanced version does increased damage. * 'Bloodshed: '''Jason lifts the opponent by the neck and impales them with his machete before kicking them to the ground. ''(MKX - Slasher variation) ** The enhanced version has Jason push the machete even deeper into the opponent's abdomen two additional times for more damage before kicking them away. * '''Machete Toss: Jason throws his machete at the opponent. (MKX - Slasher variation) ** The enhaced version has increased damage. * Shoulder Push: Jason shoulder rams his opponent, knocking them to the ground. (MKX - Slasher variation) ** The enhanced version has increased damage and knocks the enemy away for a farther distance. * Psycho Slash: Jason slashes his opponent three times with his machete, knocking them on the ground. (MKX - Slasher variation) ** The enhanced version has Jason finish the combo by stabbing the machete deep into the opponent's shoulder - to the point the weapon gets stuck in it - and then kicking the opponent away to separate them. * Lake Mist: Jason disappears in a thick grey mist cloud and reappears behind his opponent. (MKX - Relentless variation) ** The enhanced version is executed slightly faster and armors Jason while he disappears. * Pursuit: Jason cracks his neck, causing the screen to glow red. During this time, the opponent's run and dash abilities are disabled, and their controls are reversed. The effect disappears instantly if Jason is hit. (MKX - Relentless variation) * Damned: Jason's damage output increases based on how close he is to death. (MKX - Relentless variation) * Punishment: Jason gains a temporary damage buff, which also causes the chain around his neck to glow green during the buff. (MKX - Unstoppable variation) ** The enhanced version gives a more potent buff. * Rise: 'Jason gains a temporary health boost. ''(MKX - Unstoppable variation) ** The enhanced version recharges health faster. * '''Resurrection: When Jason's life bar completely drains, lightning strikes him and he returns from the dead, regaining a portion of health based on how full his Super Meter is.. (MKX - Unstoppable variation) * X-Ray Move - The Horror: Jason walks slowly forward with his hand outstretched, seizing the opponent by the neck. He then shoves the blade of his machete up through the opponent's chin and skull, then forces the handle up, snapping their neck backwards. He rips the machete out and stabs the opponent in the abdomen, breaking their spine and several ribs. (MKX) Other Moves * Throw (Slasher variation): Jason slashes the opponent across the stomach which makes them fall to their knees, when the opponent tries to stop the bleeding, he slashes them vertically in the head, and kicks them away. (MKX) * Throw: Jason sticks his arm in the opponent's abdomen, then he closes his fist crushing an organ. He then punches the opponent away. (MKX) Fatalities * Kill for Mother: Jason brings out his machete while dramatic music plays. The opponent looks up, then Jason slashes the opponent in order to bisect their body diagonally. After three strikes, the upper body is completely severed and falls off as the opponent screams. * Sleeping Bag Killer: Jason grabs his opponent's leg and smashes his opponent once, causing one arm to come off as the body is dragged back. Then he smashes them down again, causing their other arm to fall off while Jason drags the opponent's body across the floor again. He then smashes them one more time, completely dismembering the opponent, with only one of their legs remaining in his hand. He looks at the leg, then throws it with the rest of the body. Brutalities * Brutality #1 - Blunt Trauma: Jason charges at his opponent, causing the opponent's head to fly. * Brutality #2 - Go To Hell: '''Jason slashes his opponent's head off. This is only happens during his X-ray. * '''Brutality #3 - Blood Bath: Jason grabs and stabs his opponent with his machete before lifting it, cutting his opponent in half from the abdomen. Slasher variation * Brutality #4 '-' Head Spin: Jason performs a devastating bearhug, leading to a head twist. Relentless variation * Brutality #5 - Spinal Tap: Jason performs a backbreaker which causes his opponent to be broken in half. Unstoppable variation Ending *'Mortal Kombat X:' "Like Scorpion, Jason Voorhees was a revenant: a vengeful spirit returned to life. Hundreds had fallen victim to his bloodlust. Liu Kang, now ruler of the Netherrealm, took notice. An immortal killer like Jason would be useful in his plan for konquest. He drew Jason into the Netherrealm and offered him an endless bounty of slaughter... in return for his allegiance. Jason's simple reply was to destroy Liu Kang." Trivia *Jason is the second horror-themed guest character to appear in the Mortal Kombat series, the first being Freddy Krueger. *Jason's announcement teaser trailer was officially released on Friday the 13th (March of 2015), matching the title of his origin franchise. *Jason's fatality "Sleeping Bag Killer" comes from the movie, ''Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood'', in which Jason kills Judy by repeatedly smashing her against a tree while she was in a sleeping bag. In MKX, however, he doesn't put his victim in a sleeping bag. *The chain around Jason's neck in his Unstoppable Variation, as well as the lightning used to resurrect him, are references to Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives. *Jason is one of the only two characters to have a brutality that derives from his X-Ray, and not only from special moves, throws, or combos. The other character is Sonya. **He's also the only character who can interrupt his X-Ray to perform a different move, since the characteristic decapitation from his brutality replaces the final hit of his X-Ray. *In the Friday the 13th movies, Jason had a misshapen skull, rotting teeth and one of his eyes was lower than the other, but every X-Ray shows Jason having a regularly shaped human skull, and a recent hack for the PC version reveals Jason's face, which merely has several scars on an otherwise middle-aged man. *Jason's default skin is heavily based off his appearance in Freddy vs. Jason, perfectly replicating his attire from the film. His alternate skin is based off Roy Burns' appearance in Friday the 13th: A New Beginning, down to the black clothing and blue hockey mask chevrons. Category:Mortal Kombat X Characters Category:Downloadable Character Category:Evil Characters Category:Downloadable Content Category:Non-canon Characters Category:Characters Category:Undead Category:Guest Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Earthrealm Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Revenants